


Tidbits 8 by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth collection of paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits 8 by Many and Varied

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  
Tidbit #1

((Sorry folks, the email monster has struck again. Part 2 of Midnight Crescendo got eaten after I posted it and before it got to you. I've reposted and it should be there soon.>>  
  
OBSENAD:  
  


"Jim, help, Jim, help me, man!!!!!" 

"What?!!! Chief, what's happening? Blair??!!!" All Jim could see of his lover were his jean-clad legs sticking out of the laptop screen. He grabbed the legs, braced himself against the table, and pulled hard. There was some resistance, but finally with a strong sucking sound Blair popped out of the computer and they tumbled to the floor. 

Once they got untangled, Blair bounced to his feet, slammed the computer shut and unplugged it. Jim slowly got up and stood staring at a very shaken Blair. 

"What the hell were you doing inside the computer?" 

"I don't know, man. I was just posting email and suddenly this big hairy hand reached out and pulled me in. The only thing I can think is it might have been the email monster." 

"The what?" 

"The email monster, man. I didn't really believe in it. I mean I've lost emails before. Sometimes stuff just disappears and nobody knows where it goes, but I never really believed, you know?" 

"Blair . . . you not seriously asking me to believe in some monster living in the net, devouring email?" 

"I know, man, I know how it sounds. Like I said I didn't believe either, but . . . " 

They looked at the laptop lying innocently on the table, then at each other. Suddenly grins split both faces and soon they were on the floor laughing and holding their sides. 

But it was several days before Blair could bring himself to log on to his email account again. 

End?????? 

Hey, it could happen. 

debbi  
  


* * *

Tidbit #2

((I'm in serious disbelief here, folks. I've sent a couple of posts that never showed up and I'd just like to know if anybody besides Sherry Z got my notification of the repost of Part 2 of Midnight Crescendo. *I* didn't even get it. And also, did you guys get the repost on SXF? I did get that. If anyone is still missing part 2 let me know privately.>>  
  
OBSENAD:  
  


Blair was busy sorting through his email, while Jim was getting ready for work. 

"Chief, have you seen my handcuffs?" 

"Uh, yeah, Jim, I borrowed 'em." 

"Well, I need 'em. I gotta go. Hand 'em over." 

"Uh, Jim, could you requisition a new pair? I'd really like to keep these." 

"Sandburg, what are you doing with my handcuffs . . . or do I want to know?" 

"Uh, well, I . . . uh, I'm sorta using 'em as a safety precaution." 

"A what?" 

"Well, after the other night, I didn't want to take any chances." 

As Jim stood there glaring at his lover, Blair shyly pointed to his left ankle. It took a minute for Jim to realize what he was looking at. There, tight around Blair's ankle, were his missing handcuffs. And the other end was attached to the table leg. 

Jim just stared at Blair's blushing face, leaned over, kissed him on the forehead and left the loft. 

Like he'd told Simon once, Sandburg inhabited a strange and confusing world, and while he understood it better than most, there were times he just didn't want to go there. 

End 

debbi  
  


* * *

Tidbit #3

I better apologise BEFORE people read this! LOL, the idea came to me after reading about James's challenge, but I don't think this is quite what was intended.....Has absolutely no plot, story line or any redeeming features at all. Not even any sex! But it does contain two men and something shared. I won't even bother with the disclaimers, because this bit will be longer than the snippet. Comments, etc to clarke@fastlink.com.au. Not beta'd, etc. All mistakes, etc......  
  
  


Searching - a silly snippet  
  
  


Blair squinted in concentration as he felt around in Jim's drawers. It was warm and dark where Blair's hand was, and it felt good. Jim swore that what Blair wanted was in here, because he'd put it there just this morning. But Jim had admitted that he couldn't remember if he'd put it in the left side or the right side. Blair continued his search, hand roaming at will, touching, feeling, seeking out that which he wanted so badly. 

His hand grabbed onto something hard and round and he heard Jim yelp. 

"Jim, Jim? You ok, big guy?" Blair asked in concern, looking sideways. 

"Yeah, sure Chief. It only hurt for a moment. Found what you want yet?" 

"No, not yet." Blair's frustration could be heard in his voice as he let go of what he had found. 

"It's here, you said it was. It's hiding at the moment." 

"Ok, Chief. You let me know when you find it." 

"Sure, Jim. You'll be the first to know, believe me." 

Blair continued searching, his hand running over different textures, rough and smooth, but none quite right. Suddenly his wandering hand stopped, surprised by what it had encountered. He grasped it firmly, withdrawing it carefully from its' hiding place. 

"Jim, my love. And what exactly is this?" Blair raised his eyes to look up at his lover, who was moving uncomfortably next to him. 

"Oh, that? That's um....." Jim looked down, embarrassed. 

"Yes, Jim? That's a what?" Blair flicked the offending object with one finger while holding it firmly in his other hand. It was large, purplish and felt smooth against his hand. 

Jim took a deep breath to steady himself before explaining to his partner who was standing next to the chest of drawers in their bedroom. He'd forgotten about hiding this thing in their shared underwear drawer this morning, while putting away the laundry. It was one of his secret fantasy's which he hoped to share with his lover one day. Perhaps just not *today*. 

"That's a Teddy Blair." 

*fini* 

Beltane  
  


* * *

Tidbit #4

> Finally we are proud to announce:  
> "The Inflateable Sentinel"  
> A fully realistic lifesize version of our famous Cascade P.D. detective!  
> We have developed a special rubber-latex mixture that makes Jim's skin  
> feel almost genuine and warm to the touch. But it isn't simply your usual  
> rubber doll! Your Inflateable Sentinel comes dressed in pair of black  
> satin boxers.  


Dear Sirs, 

I was wondering if my inflatable sentinel had a money back guarantee? Due to a unfortunate accident, he was last seen blowing in circles until disappearing out an open window, emitting a high pitch farting sound. I hadn't realized the area under the boxers were not teeth proof. 

Sincerely, 

The Village Idiot  
  


* * *

Tidbit #5

Dear Mrs. Septer, 

If you still have the receipt and hopefully have retrieved your broken Sentinel, we would like you to send it to our Customer Service. 

We regret to inform you that the misuse and accidents caused by misuse are not covered by the 12-month guarantee we provide for the Inflateable Sentinel. But, due to your unfortunate accident, our technical department has been alerted and are trying to reconstruct the circumstances. As we're missing an important variable, we would like you to call Mr. Smith under the following number  
# (206) 555-1014  
for an appointment to determine the strength of your bite. 

If we find out that the accident was caused by a production flaw, we offer you a fibre hardened version of your Inflateable Sentinel for free as we hope you still will be interested in our product. 

Sincerely, 

Janet Weiss  
\- Customer Service -  
  


* * *

Tidbit #6

Dear Ms. Weiss,

Thank you for your prompt response to my complaint. Alas, I am unable to comply with your instructions to return the damaged item. The last reported sighting of said item was last seen dangling from the antenna of a dark green Volvo heading north of the border. Rumors claim, he is in the hands of a mad professor, an anthropologist with a fetish for sentinels, flat or inflated. 

However, I am interested in the improvement mentioned in your letter concerning the hardening in the affected area under the boxers. I would like to avail myself to your company with the rigorous testing of your prototype to ensure a quality product. I will dedicate myself wholeheartedly to guarantee customer satisfaction. 

I eagerly await your reply. 

Sincerely, 

The Village Idiot  
  


* * *

Tidbit #7

Dear Mrs. Septer,

We are aware of the rumours concerning a certain anthropologist, as he was said to have quite an interest in Zuni fetishes. His demanding requests for such a product have lessened after he had seen the prototype for our Inflateable Sentinel on the last consumer fair in Cascade. 

Nevertheless, we are still eager in satisfying your interest in receiving a fully functional version of our product. 

We would like you to confirm an appointment with Mr. Smith for the following Wednesday for an early testing as we have a prototype with hardened zone ready. Please call early at number # (206) 555-1014, as our Chief Technician is busy on Wednesdays after 21.00 PST. 

Sincerely, 

Janet Weiss  
\- Customer Service -  
  


* * *

Tidbit #8

((Re: a discussion on what to use for lube: petroleum based products vs other kinds...>>

"Oh, Baby, mmmm. You feel so good. That's it, oh, yeah. More, mmmhmmm, deeper, yeah... oh, oh..uh, Blair? Blair?" 

"Huh? What?" Blair stopped his thrusting, pressing his pubic bone flush against Jim's beautifully rounded buttocks. His member deep in Jim's hot channel. 

"Baby, we need some more lube, that lotion just isn't holding up to these long fuck sessions you've been treating me to." Jim smiled up at his lover. 

"Okay, okay," Blair was thinking. "Grab my nipples," He told Jim. Jim did as he was told, squeezing and teasing the nipple ring in the left nipple. "oooohhhhyeeeaahhh, harder.. hmmmm, now squeeze my dick with your muscles. That's sooo good." Blair reached down and grabbed Jim's cock, pumping him firmly. "You're gonna cum, now Jim, ooohhhhhh!" Blair responded to Jim's ministrations on Blair's nipples. 

"Mmmmnnnnn-ohhhhh, I'm going to cum... I'm going to.... ohhhhhhhshhhiiiiiiiittt," Jim screamed and groaned, reaching down to grasp Blair's butt, pulling his groin tighter against himself. Blair responded to Jim's contractions stimulating the length of his ready organ. When Jim pulled him tight, the motion set him off and his cock spasmed and shot its load inside the bigger man. 

"Oh, Jesus, Jim," Blair sighed. He leaned over his lover, supporting himself on his arms above him. He waited until his cock deflated, allowing his semen and diminished size to offer an easy retraction from Jim's ass. He fell over to his side, repositioning himself close alongside his larger lover. 

"Whew! Okay, that's it. We stock the house. No more last minute run to the bathroom or bedrooms for lube," Jim decided. 

Blair chuckled at the concept. 

"You should be able to concoct something in that brewing pot of yours," Jim said, smiling up at the ceiling. 

"Yeah, I'll get right on it," Blair said, reaching over and rubbing Jim's stomach. "Soon as I... get a nap...". 

Jim glanced over at his lover, falling into a sleep. Jim rolled over and placed a kiss against the side of his mouth. Blair's lips responded into a slight pucker, then the young man snuffled against Jim's shoulder and curled into the larger man's body. Jim lay down, surrounding his lover with his arms, pulling him close. "Love you, Baby," Jim said as he settled in for sleep. 

Moz  
  


* * *

Tidbit #9

RE: Zine Farr strikes again.....

WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE  
  
  


"Don't, Jim," Blair pleaded, his voice wavering as he begged his lover to halt. "Please. Stop." 

His blue eyes glazed and fixed on the man at Blair's feet, Jim continued to move toward them. Blair took a step forward so that he was straddling Simon's prone form, his eyes briefly catching scared, worried brown ones, then he looked up again at his partner. He took a deep breath and aimed Simon's .357 at Jim's chest, steadying his trembling hand with his other palm. 

"Jim," he said is a deep, panting growl. "Stop. *Now.*" He swallowed hard. "Stop or so help me God, I'll shoot you. Jim, you know how good a shot I am. *Please* don't make me shoot you!" 

"S-Sandburg," Simon whispered, "he's your partner..." 

"No," Blair cut him off. "Have you looked at his eyes? He's not the Jim we know anymore. He's one of them. Stop, dammit!" he shouted at the man coming toward him. He fired a warning shot at Jim's feet and the man halted for a mindnumbing second, then began to move forward again, his motions sharp and jerky. 

Blair inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly, steadying his hands and the gun they held, just as Jim had shown him. The irony wasn't lost on him. "Stop," he said firmly. "Or die." 

Jim took another jerky step toward him and suddenly Blair could hear what the man was whispering over and over: "Kill me, Blair. Kill me. Kill me..." 

The words turned Blair's stomach in a churning mass of clenching muscle. "Oh, my God..." Jim was aware of what he was doing--and couldn't stop. With a determined narrowing of his eyes, Blair raised the gun again and sighted along it to Jim's chest. A torso shot wouldn't kill him immediately, but it would put him down. At least temporarily. With a strangled sob, ignoring the chocolate brown hand that clutched at his calf, and the glazed blue eyes that stared at him, pleading for release, he aimed--and fired. 

Mysti  
  


* * *

Tidbit #10

The-madness-which-dare-not-speak-its-name* rears its ugly head:

(( With a strangled sob, ignoring the chocolate brown hand that clutched at  
his calf, and the glazed blue eyes that stared at him, pleading for  
release, he aimed--and fired. >>

Jim collapsed like a puppet whose strings have been cut, his chest gory with arterial blood. 

'Noooo!' screamed Blair, who had thought only to stop Jim's relentless approach. 

A shudder ran through the now-lifeless body and Blair watched in shock as the biggest, blackest panther he had ever seen seemed to flow upwards out of Jim and take shape before him. 

There was a moment of preternatural silence as man and beast regarded one another. Blair was aware of nothing -- not the gun in his hands, not Simon at his feet, not even Jim's empty shell in front of him. Nothing except the glowing eyes of the jungle spirit. 

The panther snarled and leaped at Blair, teeth and claws flashing in the dim light. Blair felt nothing as those razors tore through him except relief that he would soon rejoin Jim. 

Simon Banks watched Blair fall to the floor in open-mouth shock. Jim and Blair -- both gone in the space of a minute. The thought played over and over in his brain until a deep growl pulled his attention to the creature now standing over him. 

"Uh, nice kitty?" he ventured hesitantly.  
  
  
  
  


*The hell it dares not speak its name! It screams, it shouts, it stands up on its hind legs and bays at the moon. 

But enough about Editor's personal habits.... 

Sarah  
  


* * *

Tidbit #11

This is a fellow zine ed's ode to ZINE FARR

MYSTENSTIEN

Jim reclined on his couch, happily reading the paper when suddenly there came a wild clamoring outside in the hall. He frowned slightly looking towards the front door. Even as he did so, Blair Sandburg threw the door open and careened in, slamming it and throwing his back against it. His eyes were wild and wide. 

"Chief, what is it?" 

Blair's chest heaved with fear. He seemed to see his roommate for the first time. "Oh God! Jim!" he cried, his voice breaking with anxiety. 

Ellison stood, a frown creasing his handsome features. "Blaiiirrr?" he questioned slowly. 

"Jim...it's time again...it's it's..." Blair grabbed one of the chairs from the dining and wedged it under the door knob. As he did so, a hulking shadow scurried across the skylight. 

Jim's pupils dilated and his jaw dropped. "Again? So soon? How...why?" 

Blair ran to his lover and grabbed his sweater, looking wildly back at the door. His hair fell in wet ringlets around his face. "What're we gonna do?!!!" His voice was tinged with hysteria. 

"Sandburg... why is you hair wet?" Jim asked and blinked, momentarily pulled back to reality as we know it. 

"Huh? Oh... it's in my contract." BLair shrugged, selfconsciously pulling a dripping strand behind his ear. 

"Oh..." Jim nodded. "Cool." 

"Are you into this or what?" Sandbrug hissed looking back over his shoulder. 

"Sorry... go on." Jim grabbed the smaller man's arms and looked at him. "Sandburg, what is it?!" 

The panicked expression returned to Blairs eyes. "She's on the roof!" 

Both men sprang into action. They ran this way and that, bumping into each other twice. 

Jim stopped, grabbed the lampshade from the standing floor lamp by the couch, threw the lamp up over the loft and placed the lampshade on his head. "I am a lamp. I AM a lamp," he chanted. 

"Uhn uhn, no way!" Blair snapped, jumping up and snatching the lampshade off his partner's head. "That's MY Gestault." 

Jim watched helplessly as Blair donned the lampshade. "Be the lamp. Be one with the lamp. Wallow in lampness. Beeee the lamp. Beeee the laaaaamp." 

(Damn he's good at that,) Jim thought and cast his glance around desperately. Suddenly someone was rattling the fire-escape doorknob. "Oh shit." 

Ellison ran one way, then the other, desperately seeking some way of hiding himself. Someone, someTHING was kicking at the front door. Bullets would be useless. It was impervious to bullets. The chair wouldn't hold much longer. With only seconds left before he was most certainly doomed, Jim saw his means of escape. 

Throwing open the fireplace door, and thanking all the fates that the fire had not been lit this evening, he stuffed his ass through the door, hugged his knees and lit his bic. Casting his pale blue gaze heavenward he began to chant. "I am a fire. I ammmm a fiiiiiire." 

Just as he settled into his mantra, the front door caved in and the shecreature came in... her jaws grinding, slavering. "wwwwhhhhhhhheeeeerrrreeee aaaarrrreee theeeeeey?" 

Mystenstien lurched through the loft, her wild eyes searching, searching for them. "wheeere arrre theeeey, theeey promissssed meeee my breeeeaaaak. I'm heeeere to colleeeeeect." 

The creature's eyes came to rest on the fireplace...its gaze faltered...grew less wild. Then its gaze fell upon the lamp. The creature shook its head and growled. (what a pair of maroons) Then the shebeast shrugged and sighed. "Wheeeere coooouuuld theeey beeee.... I gueeeessss theeeeeeey arrreeeen't heeeere." Making a big show of it, the creature left the apartment and replaced the bent door in its frame. 

After a quiet moment, Ellsion blinked and let the bic go out. Sandburg peeped out from under the lampshade. The two men looked at one another. 

"Is it gone?" Blair whispered. 

"Looks like." Jim stood slowly and looked towards the door. 

"Man, that was close!!!" Sandburg breathed. 

Just as Ellison sighed and started to nod in agreement the door flew off its hinges. 

The electricty fluttered. 

The lighting in the room went alternately blue and red. 

The Psycho theme came out of nowhere. 

Blair jumped up into Jim's arms. 

Jim swallowed hard, looking at the ragged, snarling silhouette in the doorway. 

"Gotcha, booooooyz." It breathed. 

"We're screwed," Jim murmured. 

"eeeee!" Blair screamed.  
  
  


Camera pans away to aerial shot of loft. Flashing lights. Wails and screams. 

Zine Farr.... it ain't pretty. 

Senta Nahl  
  


* * *

Tidbit #12

Re: robbery scene in GND where for a moment Jim and Simon think Blair did it...

(( Not to mention his ASS was no-where near as great as Blair's!! Would have thought JIM would pick right up on that. Maybe he did and couldn't say THAT to Simon so he went reaching for that Left-handed thing. >>

Hah hah, I can SEE that scene...  
  


"No way that's Sandburg, Simon" 

"How can you tell?" 

"That guy has no ass what-so-ever." 

"What?" 

"Uh...I mean...his butt isn't as firm...as...uhm...uhm..." 

"You were saying, Ellison?" 

"Blair has a nicer...uhm...better formed...uhm more developed...uhm..." 

"Are you trying to say Sandburg has a cuter onion?" 

"Uh... yeah! That guy has no onion at all, look at that." 

"Pitiful." Banks rubbed his chin. "You think that boy's hair is too long?" 

"Frankly, Cap, I just never looked that high up."  
  
  


Senta Nahl  
  


* * *

Tidbit #13

OB dictionary-lover's snippet:

"I don't know, Chief, I really think I screwed up," Jim said. 

"Uh-huh." 

"I'm serious. You weren't there, you didn't see --" 

"Mmm-hmmmmm." 

"Blair... Blair... hey! ahh... Blair... Blair, are you listening to me?? Ooohh, yeah, there, yeah..." 

"Of course I'm listening to you. I always listen to you. Just tilt your head a little... yeah, that's mmrphhct mmmmm..." 

"Blair. Blair, c'mon. (ah!) No, c'mon, I'm telling you, I'm worried." 

"MMmmmmmmmmmmmm mpphapha?" 

"I think I forwrecched Simon, big time," Jim said worriedly. 

"Mmmmm. Not a problem, he'll... you think you *what* Simon?" Blair asked, sitting upright abruptly and staring, huge-eyed. 

"Forwrecched. Big time." 

"Well, c'mon," Blair said, trying a laugh that didn't quite work, "what's he gonna do, huh? This is *Simon* you're talking about! He's your friend, right?" 

Jim dropped his head back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. Silence reigned for a few minutes, then the phone rang. Blair answered, then handed it to Jim with a nervous, "It's Simon, for you." 

Jim just listened, finally saying in a dead voice, "7 pm tomorrow. Right. Right. Yeah. Bye," and hung up. He raised his head after a moment to look at Blair through despairing eyes. 

"WHAT??" Blair shouted, frustrated (on more than one count) beyond belief. 

Jim croaked, "Tomorrow. At 7. We, uh," he took a deep breath and said on a rush, "we're providing the loft for Simon's new girlfriend to host a Tupperware party. We have to stay to make sure things run smoothly." 

"No," Blair whispered in horror. "Not a *Tupperware* party! Jim... how could Simon do this?? He *knows* how you get around Tupperware! My god. Give me your credit cards and checkbook. Now!! C'mon, man, *please* -- we don't have any *room* for more Tupperware!" 

"I know," Jim whispered miserably, handing over the requested items. "I'm sorry, Chief. God, I'm so sorry." 

"But *why*, Jim? Why is Simon doing this??" 

"All I can say, Chief, is never, ever, rouse Simon Banks to wrath. The man's a holy terror when he's riled, and he knows just where to stick the knife." 

~fin~ 

Margie  
  


* * *

Tidbit #14

Some of you are aware that the Lady Vyola spends her days in (shudder) retail. (Your sympathy has been most welcome.) So you should be very grateful that, though she has been subjected to Christmas merchandising since THE DAY AFTER LABOR DAY!, she has not inflicted this trauma upon you. But as she drove home today from yet another 4 a.m. to 12 noon shift, this popped into her head and she is hereby declaring it open season on the holidays. 

>   
>  Hark the Herald Jester sings,  
>  Glorying in slashy things.
> 
> PWPs and sex scenes wild;  
>  Boys and Senners reconciled.
> 
> Angst and violence we defend,  
>  There'll be comfort in the end.
> 
> With pen and keyboards we go mad,  
>  We're the slashers of Senad.
> 
> Hark the Herald Jester sings,  
>  Glorying in slashy things.  
> 

Sarah  
  


* * *

Tidbit #15

Regina wrote:  
>Vegamite is the most disgusting bread spread I've ever tasted. It's basically  
>beef drippings with some flavorings. If you were expecting something like  
>peanut butter, or Nutella, you're in for a *biiiggg* surprise. The best thing  
>I can say about it is it must be an acquired taste.  
  


A loud yell from downstairs brought Blair out of a comfy morning doze. 

"Yech! Urgh! Blech! Oh my god!" 

It was followed by the noise of spitting, gargling and spitting again. 

Blair leapt down the stairs, his Sentinel needed him. 

"Jim! Jim, what's wrong?" Skidding to a halt in the kitchen, stark naked, he took the situation in with a glance. On the sideboard was a small glass jar with a yellow lid and red and yellow label and a slice of bread thickly spread with the black stuff from the jar. Jim was guzzling water and rinsing his mouth as fast as he could. 

Sucking in his cheeks to keep from laughing, he rubbed Jim's shoulder. "You ok?" 

"No, Sandburg, I am not ok. What the heck is this stuff? It tastes disgusting." 

Blair swallowed more laughter. "You aren't supposed to eat it like Nutella, Jim. Just a bit on toast - treat it like hot mustard, or blue cheese or olive tapenade. It's Australian." 

"So it's not meant for breakfast?" Jim leaned against the sink, having rid his mouth of the bottom of the burnt frying pan flavour. 

"Well, yeah, it's meant for breakfast. But, it's an aquired taste, man, like blue cheese or sake or semen." 

"Aquired, you say, Chief," Jim said, noticing that his roommate was quite without clothing, lazily copping an eyeful, "I could do with some of that." 

"Definitely not blue cheese for breakfast, Jim." 

The Sentinel reached out and pulled Blair until he was standing in front of him, almost touching body to body. 

"No, Chief, I wasn't thinking of blue cheese." He started placing little kisses down Blair's throat. 

"Um, ah, we'd have to go to the liquor store to get sake, Jim, I, ah, mmm, don't think it's open this early." 

"Not sake, Chief," Jim murmured against his belly, sliding to his knees in front of Blair, "I've a sudden taste for this!"  
  
  


Which just goes to show that even discussions on disputably palatable sandwich spreads can be turned to smut by determinedly twisted minds. 

Malissa :)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #16

Malissa wrote:  
> Which just goes to show that even discussions on disputably palatable  
>sandwich spreads can be turned to smut by determinedly twisted minds.  


Twist away, sister!! LOL!!  
  


"Now Jim. I'm only gonna be gone six weeks." 

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to *miss you! The feel of you, the taste of you." 

"Well, here..." Blair reached down to a bag on the floor by the couch. "I got something for you." 

He handed Jim a small jar filled with a whitish paste. 

"What is it, Chief?" Jim asked, examining it curiously. 

"I got it at that kink store over on 53rd street. It's semen paste." 

"What!?" Jim almost dropped the jar in his haste to put it on the coffee table. 

"C'mon, man. Try it! I've heard it's an acquired taste but I bet you'll like it. Maybe it'll keep you from missing me so much." 

Continuing to twist! 

Cheers- 

Regina  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
